Something for a Rainy Day
by Panicked Karma
Summary: It's a rainy day in Lima, Ohio. What is a bored boy to do other than want to spend time with his girlfriend? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. Sad day. Plus, I do not own Graham Stookey's song _Something for a Rainy Day._

This is actually just a small distraction for me as I try to think through stuff for "_A Simple Vacation"_. Title and song from Graham Stookey's "_Something for a Rainy Day_". It's one of my favorite songs that he's ever written and I have been dying to do something with it, especially since Sam can play guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Something for a Rainy Day<strong>

Ohio weather was something Sam Evans hadn't gotten used to.

One day it could be sunny with no clouds in sight and then the next he could wake up and it would be pouring down rain. For a guy from Tennessee, where it was practically sunny all the time except for the occasional rain, it was maddening. A couple times he had been reduced to being soaked down to the bone because the weather had decided to change while he was at school or work.

Today was no better.

He had been anticipating a wonderful date with his girlfriend, somewhere he could finally get out of the motel room and be going someplace other than work. School had been over for at least a week and he had done nothing but work and it was beginning to take its toll. He hadn't seen his girl in days and phone calls could only go so far.

With the help of a prepaid phone he was able to send a text to Mercedes, telling her that the weather wasn't working in his favor and that they couldn't have their date. It saddened him to hit send but what could he do? Ask her to baby sit with him? She had done that enough and all he wanted to do was spend time with Miss Mercedes Jones, no one else.

He was currently sitting outside the motel room, guitar in hand, trying to figure out something, _anything_, to do to get his mind off of how disappointed he was and utterly useless he felt as a boyfriend. Sighing, Sam closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the aged wood, his fingers slowly strumming the guitar.

Time went by in a blur, his fingers playing different chords that seemed to sound good against the light rain. He had become so focused on the sound of his guitar that he almost failed to notice the feeling of his phone vibrating beside him.

Looking down he saw that Mercedes was calling him and a small smile lit up his face. Picking it up and putting it against his ear he whispered, "Good afternoon Miss Jones. How are you on this fine, rainy, day?" Sam heard her giggle and it only made his smile widen.

"Boy, you canceled our date because of a little rain?"

"A little rain?" He pouted. "It's been raining for the past five hours."

"True, true… But I think I figured out something we can do."

Perking up, Sam settled his guitar in his lap as he continued to stare out into the street in front of him. "Please enlighten me, oh wise one." As he said this, a car that looked vaguely familiar turned into the motel parking lot and parked near him. Raising his eyebrow, he stood, holding the guitar's neck with his left hand as he continued to hold the phone with his right. "Babe, is that you?"

Before she could answer, a beautiful woman got out of the Chevy SUV that parked near him and a smirk became permanent on his lips. Chuckling slightly into the phone, he watched her run underneath the roof of the motel's porch and shake herself slightly, trying to get some of the water out of her hair. When she looked up, Sam felt his chest get tight and he held his breath. She was gorgeous.

"I hope you liked my idea," he heard her say into the phone while he watched her move towards him.

Not taking his eyes off her or hanging up the phone, Sam slowly made his way towards her after setting his guitar safely on the bench he had been sitting on. Left hand in his pocket, he caught her gaze and said, "I love your idea." As soon as they were only a foot apart he whispered, "You look so beautiful."

He could make out a blush on her dark complexion as she continued to hold her phone to her ear. "This is my casual wear, white boy."

"You could be wearing sweats and I would still think you were the cutest thing in the universe." She smiled and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her. "I hate to hang up, Mercedes, but I want to give my girlfriend a kiss if you don't mind."

Giggling, the diva shook her head slightly, "Oh, I definitely don't mind." Hanging up her phone, she saw him do the same before he took a step towards her and gently grasped her face in his hands. Green eyes met chocolate and time seemed to stand still as he leaned down to kiss her. Electricity flowed through their veins as their lips met and Sam knew that he would never tire of that feeling.

Breaking away from his luscious lips, she glanced towards his guitar before looking back into his eyes. "Writing a song are we?"

"Hardly. I was bored and thought the sound of the guitar would go well with the sound of the rain."

She nodded and began to walk past him, going towards the bench where he had just been sitting. Gently, knowing that he didn't really like other people to touch his baby, she slowly ran her fingers across the strings and the sound that greeted her made her smile. "I wish I knew how to play."

Sam joined her by the bench and picked up his guitar. "I could teach you, you know."

Shaking her head, Mercedes sat on the bench, waiting as Sam sat beside her before saying, "My brother tried to teach me and all I did was break a string. I don't think these hands were made for guitar playin'."

They shared a laugh and looked out towards the street. The silence between them was comfortable; the two seemingly passed the awkward stage and having gone straight into a relaxed relationship. They still surprised each other every now and then and could bring the heat but when it came to moments like this, they felt like they didn't have a care in the world.

He began to strum a song and felt butterflies in his stomach as Mercedes let her head rest against his shoulder.

"Did you write that?" She questioned softly.

Sam nodded, "I wrote it after I broke up with Quinn. It doesn't really have a name but it always seems perfect on rainy days like this."

"Can I hear it?"

Surprised, Sam looked down at her and caught her looking up at him, no sign of jealousy or anger on her face, merely curiosity. "S-Sure…"

As he began to play the first couple of notes, he watched Mercedes. She closed her eyes and seemed to focus on the music, calmly resting against his side. When he started to sing, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"_Days go by_

_And still I haven't budged_

_When wrongs seem right _

_I know I'm out of touch_

_I need something new_

_I need something new_

_I need, I need, I need you."_

When he first wrote the song, he thought the lyrics didn't seem to match the situation he was in after he left Quinn. He had missed her and in his sadness the song was born and now, as he sang it to Mercedes, he felt like the song was perfect for this moment.

"_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_I don't know_

_All at once I see _

_The old version of me_

_Walking around_

_With his head cast down_

_Looking for himself on the ground."_

He had felt lost when the whole thing with Quinn went down and when he had started dating Santana. The entire time he had felt like he had forgotten who he was because he had been so focused on being the best boyfriend for Quinn and then was focused on trying to make her realize that he wanted her in pain by dating Santana.

"_Where did I go?_

_Where did I go?_

_Where did I go?_

_Where did I go?_

_I don't know_

_Oh, I just don't know_

_I'll take my time_

_At the horizon line_

_'Cause I know that you're somewhere out there_

_Still the question remains_

_"Do I dare? Do I even dare? Do I even dare?"_

Singing the last line, Sam knew that he never had to feel that way again. With Mercedes, he knew who he was and didn't have to hide it. She liked him for the dork he was and knowing that felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. The last note of the song echoed slightly and he had never felt more content in his life.

"That was pretty," he heard her say. He nodded and rested his head against hers, letting the guitar sit beside him.

"She was an idiot you know."

"Hm?"

"Quinn. She was an idiot for not being able to realize what an amazing person you are. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

Smiling, Sam put his arm around her shoulders, feeling butterflies in his stomach as she leaned against him more. "Well it's a good thing I don't want any woman… or Quinn." He felt her lift her head and looked at her, becoming memorized by her brown eyes. Seeing the question there, he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I only want you."

The joy that lit up her eyes had him feeling like he could conquer the world. If he had this to look forward to as long as he was with Mercedes, he could see her in his life forever.

She was perfect in his eyes.

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"I think rainy days are officially my favorite."


End file.
